Possession
by Natoya
Summary: "What's the matter, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked in a sing-song tone. Yami opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Yugi giggled wickedly, and the darkness watched as Yugi's head lowered and those candy lips caught his own. YYXY yaoi YamixYugi


Author Note: Okay, last one for today. Here is Possession again. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No way do I own any of these lovely bishies or their show.

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALEXMALE,** LEMON**

**

* * *

**

It was late afternoon and quite busy in the Kame Game Shop, located in friendly Domino City, Japan. Yugi found his hands full with kids and young adults alike, all of whom were interested in the newest Duel Monsters card packs and their latest board games. Kids were shouting in the back, pushing and shoving at each other impatiently in their haste. The noise level grew exceedingly loud, and Yugi couldn't keep the peace for anything. The little hikari seemed overwhelmed, a worried look entering his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Please, no shoving! There's enough for everyone!" Yugi cried in vain as one of the smaller children was shoved to the floor. The little girl began to cry, and Yugi hurried around the counter, intent on comforting her.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi froze and turned, his dark's lovely baritone voice echoing over the shop and instantly freezing each child in their tracks. The children parted as Yami sauntered past them to the little girl, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. She sniffled and clung to him as he walked her to the counter where Yugi had returned as soon as he saw his darkness had everything under control. Yami took the packs of cards the little girl had clutched in her hands and set them on the counter, giving her a soft look as he did so.

"There," he said, setting her down. She smiled up at him and handed Yugi her money, skipping from the shop with her cards as soon as she had paid, waving and saying a quick thank you to Yami, before vanishing out the door. Yami's gaze swept over the rest of the children. They cringed as his eyes burned with anger.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I expect better behavior from a bunch of potential duelists," Yami scolded. The kids lowered their heads collectively, feeling guilty. They were embarrassed that one of their idols had to yell at them like that. Yugi smiled gratefully at Yami, loving how he had taken control and quelled the overly-hyper children. Yami raised an eyebrow as he watched the rest of the children gather into a straight line. One child approached the counter and handed Yugi his money. The amethyst-eyed boy give him a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." The little boy said. Yugi gently patted his head and gave him his change. Yami watched each child apologize as they handed Yugi their money and paid for their cards. A smile made its way onto his face. He was very proud of them now, and by the time the last child stepped up to the counter, it was late. When the shop was empty, Yugi sagged against the counter and placed his head in his arms, sighing heavily. Yami walked over to him, stepping behind him and beginning to knead his shoulders. Yugi moaned and leaned back just a tiny bit. Yami smiled and massaged them just a little harder, they way he knew Yugi liked.

"Thank you," Yugi said, glancing behind him into his dark's ruby-red eyes. "It's so hard to quell them on days like this, when there's no school and they're so full of energy." Yami chuckled.

"You're quite welcome, Aibou." Yami said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips as he let the smaller male go.

"How about you go upstairs and heat up the dinners Grandpa left us? I'm going to close up and head up in a minute." Yugi suggested.

"Sure, Aibou. Three minutes each." Yami said with a chuckle.

"Right." Yugi giggled, remembering Yami's first time using the microwave. He leaned up and gave his darkness another kiss before the tanned man turned and headed back upstairs. Yugi walked around the counter and headed for the door. A warm, fuzzy feeling was swimming through his head, just like it did every time he was held or kissed by his darkness. He was so happy that Yami had decided to stay, giving up the Afterlife, and all its glory, just to be with him.

Yugi finally locked the door and reached over to grab the sign. He had just switched it to closed when a dark shadow fell over him. Yugi jumped and looked up, seeing a man standing outside the door, a small package in his hands. Yugi took a deep breath, not believing he'd just been frightened by the mail man. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, giving the man a bright smile.

"Hi! Welcome to the Kame Game Shop! Can I help you?" Yugi asked cheerfully. The man looked at him, an expressionless look on his face.

"Delivery for Yugi Mouto." He said. Yugi blinked, the blank look on the man's face sending a shiver down his spine.

"Um... I'm Yugi Mouto," Yugi replied. The man said nothing, just handed over the package for him to take. Yugi took it and looked down at it. His name was on the package, but there was no return address or anything. And it was so tiny, just the size of a small box. The man turned and walked away then, leaving Yugi to continue to stare at the box in his hands. Yugi shut the shop door and locked it again, flipping the sign to closed. He turned and headed back to the counter, where he set the box down and began to open it, wondering what it could possibly be and who it could be from.

Soon enough a small black box was revealed to the small hikari's eyes. Tilting his head curiously to the side, Yugi took the lid off the box. Instantly he was bathed in a cold green light. He let out a gasp and dropped the box lid. No... No, it couldn't be! The Seal of Oricalcous card!

Beside the card lay a small necklace with a very familiar green stone set in a lovely silver pendant. Yugi let out a cry as a flash of green light nearly blinded him. Everything went black.

* * *

Yami frowned. Stupid microwave. Why didn't it ever want to cooperate with him? He'd put the meals on for three minutes, just like Yugi had told him time and time again, but they still wouldn't warm up. Was the microwave broken? Yami tried pressing the start button again, but nothing happened. He sighed and scratched his head, wondering what had happened. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he peered behind the microwave. A sheepish blush covered his face when he saw the plug wasn't in the socket. Yami sighed and plugged it in, then hit the start button.

"Yes!" The former Pharaoh cheered when the microwave began to heat the frozen dinner. He then headed into the living room, leaving the dinner to cook. Yami blinked when he saw that Yugi wasn't up there yet. It didn't take that long to close the shop... Yami walked to the apartment door and headed down, wondering what was taking his lover so long. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

"Yugi?" Yami called. He was surprised to see that his hikari wasn't in the shop. That was weird... Where could he have gone? Feeling a little anxious and worried about his light, Yami walked around the shop, checking behind the aisles and in the back room. No Yugi. The bad feeling swirling in Yami's gut intensified. Where on Earth had Yugi gone? The shop door was still locked, so it wasn't possible that Yugi had left, since the shop door could only be locked from the inside.

"Yugi? Are you hiding from me? Love, this isn't funny anymore," Yami called. "Please come out." Yami hated not being able to locate Yugi. He couldn't use their mind link; all of his powers had been stripped from him when he agreed to become mortal and remain with Yugi. The lights suddenly flickered, and Yami looked up, confused. That was strange... There wasn't a storm outside.

A flash of green light coming from behind Yami made the former spirit whirl around, his ruby orbs scanning the room for whatever made that odd light. He saw nothing at first, but as his gaze swept the floor, something lying on it caught his eye. He knelt down and reached for it. It looked like a Duel Monster card. Yami picked it up and turned it over. A startled gasp left his lips and he threw the card to the floor as if it had burnt him, his ruby eyes now wide with shock. How on Earth had that card gotten here? The Seal of Oricalcous stared up at him, it's green circle practically glowing. Yami began to tremble as memories he didn't care to remember ran through his mind.

"Yugi!" Yami called again, backing away from the card and turning around to face the counter. "Yugi, Aibou, where are you?" He called again, running back up the stairs to the apartment. Maybe he had been wrong and Yugi was up here. The lights flickered again and this time they actually went out. Yami froze, not liking this one little bit. No lights, a missing hikari, and a Seal of Oricalcous card lying on the floor downstairs... Yami began to breathe heavily, almost panicking. His ruby eyes searched the room in the dark, but he saw nothing. He began moving forward again, hands out in front of him to help him feel his way through the living room.

Yami eventually found his way to the back stairs, walking up them slowly. He knew they kept a flashlight in their room, so he wanted to find it. He reached the top of the stairs and felt his way down the wall to his and Yugi's room. He turned the knob and opened the door, walking inside. Moonlight streamed in through the window above Yugi's desk, giving Yami enough light to search the room for the flashlight. Yami opened a desk drawer, frowning when he didn't see the item he was looking for.

He opened a drawer lower than the one he had just opened, pleased to see the flashlight resting in this one. He picked it up and walked across the room to the door, flicking the flashlight on as he walked into the hallway. He decided to go towards Grandpa's room, since he hadn't checked it yet. He opened the door to the old man's room and shined the flashlight around the space. Nothing. Yami's anxiousness and worry escalated. Where the bloody hell was his light? Yami closed the door and headed towards the back of the hallway. He reached up, shining the flashlight against the ceiling, looking for the cord that would bring down the stairs leading up into the attic.

He shined the flashlight into the attic, his eyes scanning the room. Nothing. Yami cursed out loud and went back down, closing the staircase as soon as he came back into the hallway. He leaned his head against the wall, flicking the flashlight off. He was so worried about Yugi. He'd have to leave the apartment and go looking outside for the boy. Yami turned and headed back for his room. He'd have to get a jacket. His boots were beside the front door downstairs.

A sudden noise from behind him caused Yami to turn, his crimson eyes scanning the hallway for the source of the noise. His eyes widened when he saw a shadow standing in the doorway of Grandpa's room. A faint green glow came from the shadow. Yami squinted, trying to see who it was standing in the doorway. The green light was bright, but not bright enough to illuminate their face.

"Yugi? Aibou, is that you?" Yami asked. A low chuckle came from the shadow, and it sent shivers down Yami's spine. He turned the flashlight on and held it up, pointing it towards where he had heard the laugh. A strangled gasp left his lips as he gazed into the red tinted eyes of his lover. The Seal blazed brilliantly on his forehead, and Yami's eyes flickered to the glowing green object around Yugi's neck. Fear coursed through him as he recognized the Oricalchos stone set in that silver pendant. How had Yugi gotten it!

Yugi suddenly darted to the left, escaping the light of the flashlight. Yami gasped again, trying to follow him with the flashlight, but he was too quick. Before he knew it, that green glow was in front of him and the flashlight was ripped from his hand. Yami heard the flashlight hit the floor a moment later, and he was turned and shoved into the bedroom. Yami caught himself before he could fall. He turned around, only to find Yugi right in front of him, a predatory look in his vivid amethyst eyes that both scared and thrilled Yami at the same time.

"Hello, lover." Yugi murmured, a twisted smirk on his lips. Yami stumbled backwards, tripping and falling, his back now against the wall. He looked up at his light, ruby eyes taking in the red glints in Yugi's own violet gems. Yugi sank down to his knees, reaching out and gently stroking Yami's face. "What's the matter, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked in a sing-song tone. Yami opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Yugi giggled wickedly, and the darkness watched as Yugi's head lowered and those candy lips caught his own.

Yami's eyes widened as Yugi forced his way into his mouth and rubbed his tongue against his own. Yami let out a moan and closed his eyes, feeling Yugi's hands come up to cup his face. Desire was flowing through his body now. Yugi wasn't normally so aggressive, and Yami knew it was the stone around his neck and the seal on his forehead making him act like this, but it turned him on. He felt Yugi's hands fumbling at his neck and it took Yami a minute to realize he was taking his choker off.

Yugi abandoned his mouth in favor of suckling his throat. Yami gasped and leaned his head back against the wall as Yugi hit a sensitive spot on his neck. Yugi continued to tease him, easily distracting him from the next thing he did. Yami felt his hands being drawn together in front of him, but he had no idea what was happening until he felt a strange sort of pressure on both his wrists. He looked down the best he could, what with Yugi busy nipping his collarbone, and his eyes widened when he saw that Yugi had used his choker to tie his wrists together.

"A-Aibou... W-What...?" Yami tried to say, but Yugi pressed his lips to Yami's, effectively silencing him. Yugi pulled back a moment later, licking his lips.

"You taste so yummy, Yami-chan." Yugi said cutely, that dark smirk still on his lips. Yami swallowed thickly, the tone of his aibou's voice sending a chill through his body. Yugi rose up and grabbed Yami's tied hands, hauling the tan skinned youth to his feet. Yugi then twirled them around and shoved Yami hard, sending him stumbling backwards onto their bed, a uncharacteristic squeak leaving Yami's mouth. Yugi grinned and stepped up to the edge of the bed, watching as Yami's eyes widened again. The taller attempted to scooch back on the bed, not sure if it was to make himself more comfortable with his position or if he wanted to get away from his hikari. Yugi merely chuckled darkly and climbed onto the bed, moving over his dark's body.

Yugi grabbed Yami's bound hands and lifted them over his head, pinning them down. He gave Yami a sickly sweet smile, reaching down and unhooking one of the belts around Yami's leather pants. He reached up and hooked the belt through the choker, then hooked the belt as tight as he could to the headboard above Yami's head, effectively tying his darkness down. Yami gulped and tugged on his hands, only to find he couldn't budge them at all. Yugi had done a good job securing him.

Yugi's hand began to trail down Yami's side, creating a pleasant tingle. The light's hand continued down to the hem of Yami's shirt, where it slid underneath to play with bare flesh. Yami gasped again and shuddered, feeling Yugi's hand travel upwards, up his stomach and to his chest, ghosting over his nipples. Yami groaned and arched at the playful touch, his ruby orbs sliding closed. He felt Yugi inching his shirt up, and his eyes reopened to watch Yugi continue this task. Crimson eyes slid closed one more time as the shirt went over his head, getting tangled on the choker wrapped around his wrists and staying there. That didn't seem to bother Yugi much as his head lowered, his tongue flicking out to lap at the exposed skin.

"A-Aibou..." Yami shuddered again as that delectable mouth closed over one of his nipples, suckling it to hardness. As much as he was enjoying this, Yami also wanted to stop. There was something wrong with his hikari, and he had to fix it. He looked down, watching Yugi switch to the other, another moan falling from his lips. He needed a distraction, something to make his aibou stop so that he could talk some sense into him. His ruby eyes fell on the glowing green necklace around Yugi's neck. It was rubbing against his skin as Yugi moved his head.

"Y-Yugi... Where did you get that stone?" Yami asked. Yugi's head rose, and he stared at Yami blankly for a moment before his smirk returned. He laughed a little, using one finger to trace a circle on Yami's stomach.

"Does it matter where I got it?" Yugi replied, reaching up to cup Yami's cheek and stroke his thumb over said cheek. Yami shivered at the touch and the clear possessiveness behind it, something Yugi hardly ever displayed.

"Yugi, where did you get it?" Yami asked again, trying to make his tone hard, but failing. Yugi watched him with an amused expression, his hand falling away.

"It doesn't matter where I got it, Mou Hitori no Boku. What does matter is what I'm going to do to you in a few minutes," Yugi purred, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. Something flashed in Yami's eyes that made Yugi chuckle.

"What are you going to do?" Yami squirmed a little, pulling at his bonds. Yugi leaned up, pressing a kiss to Yami's lips.

"I would think that would be obvious, Yami-chan." Yugi giggled wickedly.

"Aibou, please, stop. Something is wrong with you and-"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Yugi interrupted, his red-tinted eyes flashing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yami's chest, beginning to move down. Yami squirmed again, a heated moan passing through his lips.

"A-Aibou! Please... stop!" Yami begged, pulling at his restraints again. Yugi looked up, stopping his descent for the moment.

"Are you scared of me, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked, feigning a look of hurt. "I'm only going to love you, my darkness." Yami went still as Yugi began to unbutton his pants, trying to slide them off his hips, along with his boxers. Yugi grinned as he managed to get them off and he chucked them to the floor, leaving his darkness exposed to his view. He licked his lips before ducking his head and licking up Yami's length. Yami gasped and arched, a loud groan escaping him. Yugi opened his mouth wider and took Yami inside, enjoying the loud scream that accompanied this action.

"A-Aibou! Yugi!" Yami cried out, tilting his head back as pleasure coursed through his system. He closed his eyes in pure bliss, that pleasurable knot taking hold. Yugi continued to devour him, sucking and nibbling at his length, teasing him. Yami's breathing became erratic as he neared his end, his chest heaving. Yugi smirked around his length, beginning to suck him like a lollipop, his head bobbing up and down as he urged his darkness to his completion. Yugi could feel him beginning to tense, his pants and moans getting louder. The sounds echoed in Yugi's room, making the smaller smile. Yami suddenly went completely still beneath him before he arched and screamed, his release filling Yugi's mouth. The smaller male swallowed greedily, licking his lips again as he raised his head, amethyst meeting ruby red.

"Mm..." Yugi murmured. Yami groaned and his head fell back, his eyes closing and his chest still heaving as he fought to control his breathing. Yugi grinned and climbed off of him, causing Yami's eyes to snap open and he glanced at him, wondering what on earth his light was up to. Yugi sauntered to the closet, opening it and rummaging through it for something. Yami watched him, and Yugi turned back around after a moment. There was something in his hands, but Yami could not see what it was.

"What?" Yugi raised a brow, and Yami assumed he was questioning his expression. "You want to see what this is?" Yami nodded, though honestly he was afraid to find out what it was. Yugi climbed back onto the bed and held up the item he had retrieved. Yami's eyes widened when he saw it was a small white scarf. His eyes shot to Yugi's with the question burning in those ruby orbs: _What are you going to do with that?_ Yugi grinned and pulled the scarf taunt, reaching around and tying the scarf around Yami's head, using it as a makeshift gag. Yami fought as best he could, shaking his head from side to side, but without use of his hands, Yugi soon won over him.

"I like that..." Yugi whispered, smiling. Yami tried to say something, but thanks to the gag, it came out muffled and unintelligible. Yugi laughed, his eyes flashing again. He began to undress himself, slipping his shirt off first. Yami gave another futile tug on his restraints as Yugi threw the shirt to the floor and began to unbutton his pants. Yugi threw his pants and boxers to the floor, revealing himself completely to his darkness. Yami couldn't help the wave of desire and want that flew through his body as he laid eyes on his hikari; Yugi was simply beautiful, no matter what. His erection was returning just by scanning his lover's body with his crimson eyes. Yugi laughed and reached over to the nightstand, pulling a tube of lubricant from the drawer.

"Hm... Should I dominate you, my darkness? Or should I ride you instead? Decisions, decisions..." Yugi mused, a teasing tone in his voice. Yami could only watch him, the gag stealing his voice from him. He couldn't protest any action his aibou took, though honestly he didn't mind either choice. Still, his concern for his hikari was overwhelming, and though he wanted Yugi badly, he also wanted to rip that stone from around his neck and throw it far away, doing whatever it took to get Yugi back to normal. Yugi appeared to be thoughtful, opening and closing the cap on the lube with loud pops. Yugi's gaze suddenly flickered to his and he smiled.

"I know what you're thinking." Yami's eyes widened at that statement. Yugi fingered the necklace around his neck, the only thing he was still wearing. "And you couldn't take it from me, even if you weren't tied down. Yami-chan, you really need to relax and just enjoy what I'm going to do to you. You'll have a good time, I promise." Yugi added with a wink. Yami groaned through the gag as Yugi gripped his erection and stroked slowly. Yugi released him a moment later, and Yami glanced at him, watching as Yugi popped open the lube and squeezed some into his palm. Yami closed his eyes and waited for Yugi's next action.

A slick finger probing at his entrance was the next thing Yami felt. He let out a muffled gasp as it slid inside him, accompanied by a second. Yami groaned as Yugi scissored his fingers, stretching him and preparing him for what was coming. A third finger joined the other two, and Yami felt a twinge of pain shoot up his backside. He kept his eyes shut, trying not to cry out, but he failed as Yugi suddenly hit his prostate, resulting in a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. His eyes snapped open with a muffled cry as Yugi continued to hit it, smiling widely at him.

The fingers withdrew a moment later, causing a whine to escape the former Pharaoh. Yugi chuckled and Yami heard the cap on the lube pop again. Yugi moaned a little, and Yami glanced down, getting a full view of his hikari lathering his member with the lube. Yami groaned and allowed his head to fall back again. The next thing he felt was a pressure on his thighs as his hikari nudged them apart. Yami closed his eyes, silently gasping as Yugi positioned himself and slid inside to the hilt. Oh... That felt good... Yami opened his eyes and connected bloody crimson with red-tinted indigo. Yugi's mouth was open as he panted, waiting for Yami to adjust.

Yami gave a roll of his hips when he was ready, making Yugi gasp. The hikari smirked deliciously then and slid out, slamming back in a moment later. Yami moaned, and Yugi found he wanted to hear that sound again. Yugi repeated his move, continuing his actions at a slow pace. Yami moaned with each thrust, not being able to get enough of his aibou filling him so completely. Yugi shifted and Yami suddenly saw stars, a yelp escaping him. He heard Yugi laugh before his hikari continued his thrusts in that spot, going at a faster pace.

"Mm... You feel so good, my Darkness." Yugi murmured. Yami made no attempt at a response as moan after moan was torn from him thanks to Yugi's constant pounding against his prostate. His eyes had fallen closed again, hiding those beautiful, bright ruby orbs from Yugi's view. His face was alight with pleasure, and the sight made Yugi smile as he continued his thrusts, his pace growing faster and harder at the same time.

Yami opened his eyes a moment later, showing Yugi the pleasure he was feeling through them. There was also a pleading look in his eyes and he tried speaking, the gag muffling his words. Yugi reached a hand up to lightly trace over his mouth through the gag, his red-tinted violet beauties shining, his pace never changing nor slowing. "You want me to take this off, ne, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, closing his eyes and crying out as Yugi slammed hard against his prostate. Yugi thought for only a moment before having a little mercy on his darker half and removing the gag. Yami took a deep breath, smiling gratefully up at his hikari. Yugi threw the gag to the floor before gripping Yami's hip and slamming hard into him, gaining another loud cry.

"Aibou! Aibou, please!" Yugi grinned at the fact that it was he who had caused Yami to beg like this. He reached down between their bodies and gripped Yami's member, earning a moan of pleasure from him, and he began to pump it in time with his thrusts, once more urging his dark to climax. A few more thrusts and Yami climaxed with a cry of Yugi's name, spilling himself over Yugi's hand and all over his own stomach. Yugi lifted his hand to his lips and licked Yami's essence off, his eyes bright. Yugi continued his pace until he lost himself inside his darkness, coming with a moan of pleasure that was music to Yami's ears.

Yugi leaned down then and pressed his lips to Yami's, and without question Yami opened his mouth and allowed him entry, and Yugi didn't hesitate to accept the offer. He mapped out Yami's mouth, giving him a taste of himself. Yugi pulled away a moment later, gazing down into Yami's eyes. Yami's own eyes widened when he saw a sort of glow enter Yugi's eyes. This wasn't a natural glow, and the necklace around his neck was emitting a brighter green light. Yugi grinned and began to laugh, and the light flashed, blinding the former Pharaoh. Darkness consumed him then, and Yami knew no more.

* * *

The blaring sound of the alarm clock woke Yami the next morning. The former Pharaoh slammed his hand down on the annoying device, shutting the sound off before burrowing back down into his covers. Five more minutes of sleep was all he wanted. The sound of a door opening made him groan right before something jumped on top of him. Yami groaned again, burrowing even deeper. Whatever was on top of him giggled, and Yami's eyes snapped open at the sound.

"Yami! It's noon! Time to get up, sleepyhead!" He heard his hikari chirp. Last night's events suddenly flooded his mind and Yami shot up, startling Yugi. The boy fell backwards with a yelp but was saved as Yami's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, hauling him back up and into his lap. Yami's hands were then patting around his neck, looking for something. As Yami yanked his shirt collar down, Yugi grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"Yami! What on Earth are you doing?" Yugi exclaimed. Yami paused when he found no necklace around Yugi's neck. He glanced down into Yugi's eyes, amethyst connecting with bright crimson.

"What happened last night?" Yami asked him. Yugi blinked.

"We must have had a bad storm, cause the power went out. Then you went up to bed," Yugi replied. Yami broke eye contact with him and looked down at the black comforter around his body. That wasn't what Yami recalled at all, but was it possible...? Was it possible that it was all a dream? Or was Yugi lying? He looked at Yugi again, noting his hikari seemed normal. His eyes were just violet, with no red tints, no seal blazed on his forehead, and that green stoned necklace was nowhere to be seen. Yami took a deep breath and fell backwards onto the bed. Yugi crawled up over him and stared down at him, concern clearly written on his cherubic face.

"Mou Hitori no Boku, are you okay?" Yugi wondered. Yami smiled.

"I suppose I'm fine, Aibou. Must have just been a dream." Yami told him. Yugi blinked cutely and tilted his head to the side.

"What was a dream? You're acting funny." Yugi commented.

"It's nothing. Just a dream," Yami insisted. Yugi groaned and rolled off of him.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now, but you need to get up. We have to watch the shop again today," Yugi said before walking into the bathroom connected to their room. Yami sighed and threw the blanket off of him, noticing then as the cold air hit him that he wasn't wearing anything at all. Blinking, Yami stared down at himself and then he noticed the strange marks around his wrists. Gazing at them, he could swear they looked like... Yami's eyes widened and he looked towards the nightstand. His choker was not there.

"But I always leave it there before bed..." Yami got up off the bed and began to look around for his choker. He scratched his head, feeling confused. Where was it? Glancing down on the floor, he saw something else sticking out from under the bed. Kneeling down, he picked it up. Once he got a good look at it, he began to tremble. The scarf... Yami dropped it as if he had been burned and got up, walking to the bathroom door and yanking it open. Yugi jumped and glanced at him, looking him over as a blush stole across his cheeks.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned, noting the odd look on his dark's face.

"Last night was a dream, right?" Yami asked, looking worried. Yugi blinked.

"Yami, what did you dream about?" Yami blushed and looked away from him, not willing to explain it. Yugi walked up to him and gently cupped his face in his hands, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Please tell me? It seems to be really bothering you. Let me help?" Yami grabbed one of his hands and pulled it down, lacing their fingers together. Yugi led him back into the bedroom where he let Yami pull on a pair of boxers and leather pants before they sat on their bed. Yami then began to tell him everything he could recall, carefully watching Yugi's expression. For a while Yugi just sat there, nodding here or there, but he didn't say anything. Once Yami had finished, Yugi began to laugh, something Yami had not expected.

"Really? You dreamed I got possessed by the Seal and ravished you silly? Yami, that's not a nightmare!" Yugi giggled. "I am flattered you had a wet dream about me." Yami blushed and looked away again. Yugi stopped laughing, though he was still smiling, and gently cupped Yami's face again, making the former ruler look at him. "You don't have to be ashamed. I have dreams about you too." Yami cracked a smile at those words.

"Aibou..." Yugi leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm going to go make you some breakfast, okay?" Yugi rose from the bed and left the room. Yami smiled and shook his head. He guessed it was just a dream after all. He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom, chuckling and shaking his head still, not believing he'd been so silly.

Out in the hallway, Yugi glanced back at the room and giggled, his eyes briefly flashing with that red tint. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace with the Oricalchos stone in it, marvelling at the green glow. Placing it back inside his pocket a moment later, he descended the stairs, still laughing.

"I can't wait until tonight, Yami-chan. I'm going to enjoy making you scream again."


End file.
